


The adventures of Shadow, the Incredible Dog Boy

by DoomFox



Category: Shadow the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Father-Son Relationship, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Self-Harm, Work In Progress, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomFox/pseuds/DoomFox
Summary: Shadow escapes a life of captivity, and is taken in by officer Wade whipple of the Green Hills Police Department.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 182





	1. Dog Gone

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on a Shadow origin story in the Sonic movie universe. I don't know if I'm going to write a proper follow up to this or just smaller slice of life stories about Shadow settling into his new life.
> 
> Things to know:
> 
> Shadow is fourteen Earth years old. He has been on Earth since he was an infant, and has no knowledge of alien life of other worlds. 
> 
> Shadow was raised by a homeless teenager named Maria. She died when he was young, leaving him to fend for himself.
> 
> Shadow was discovered by bad folk, and eventually sold off as a freak show attraction in a travelling carnival. He has suffered physical and mental abuse, malnutrition, and confinement.
> 
> He has no powers... Yet.
> 
> Shadow's freak show origins are based mostly on the opening of Seed of Chucky, and the Movie Freaked!. 
> 
> The first three chapters are a single story. Anything after that is probably going to be random slice of life stuff. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> I haven't written anything like this for years, I'm sorry if it sucks! I want to write more so hopefully I'll get better as I go.

He ran as fast as he could.

His battered white sneakers snagged roots and kicked up dirt as he high-tailed it through the forest, the lights and noise of the carnival dimming behind him. His chest felt as though it would burst, harsh ragged breaths sucking in and out, years of confinement and lack of exercise taking their toll on his skinny body. But he couldn't - wouldn't stop. The carnival men were sure to be on his tail, and he would push through the pain for his chance at freedom.

a thick root snatched his foot. He swore and fell hard, ploughing into the hard dirt. Black fur and padded hands were grazed and bloodied. He skidded to halt but didn't get up, remaining stock still and prone. He lowered his black hood, revealing thick black and red spines and pointed ears. His ears twitched and swiveled, alert for sign of pursuit. He heard nothing but the rustle of leaves in wind, and the rapid thump of his own hyperactive pulse. As stealthily as he could manage, he scrambled for the base of a nearby tree to hide. Not daring to breathe, he listened again for danger. Raised voices, boots crashing through the brush, barking dogs tracking his scent, any sign that his captors were on his tail. His heart pounded, as he dug his claws into the bark of the tree and listened hard. Blood red eyes, good in the dark, scanned the trees. 

Nothing.

It didn't mean he was safe yet. Painfully, he picked himself up and kept moving. 

It was getting light when he finally stopped, too tired to continue. He went to ground beneath a large tree root and nestled there, clutching his oversized black hoodie around his skinny body as if it were armour. He held his breath and strained his ears again. Still no voices. Still no boots. Absolutely no sign of human pursuit. Just the rustle of the trees and the cries of forest life.

He daren't believe it. He'd done it. He'd escaped. Years of captivity, years of humiliation, of being paraded around the end of a chain like an animal, pointed and laughed and marvelled at by idiot fairgoers who thought it was all part of an act, then being shoved into the back of a truck to rot until the next 'performance '. It was over. If he was careful, if he could find somewhere far away from here, lay low and keep out of sight, it was over.

Shadow, the Incredible Dog Boy, was free.

.....................................................................................................................

"Good day, officer. What can I do ya for?"  
Jack Johnson, of Green Hills Kwik-Mart, beamed from behind the counter as his customer stepped up to pay for his groceries. Officer Wade Whipple, Green Hills Police Department, grinned back.  
"Hey Jack, how's it goin'?"  
"Eh, can't complain." Johnson began passing Ward's items through the counter. "Business as usual." He put on a sly grin. " 'cept for the violent armed robbery a little while ago. You just missed it, officer. "  
Wade pretended to be shocked. "No kidding? Hope they didn't take anything of value."  
"Only our entire stock of donuts for the month," Jack winked. "Guess you guys'll have to switch to bagels."  
Wade sucked air through his teeth and shook his head in Mock concern. "The Sheriff won't like that, Jack. The Donut Lord can't go without his most loyal subjects. "  
Jack laughed and finished bagging up the groceries. He punched numbers into the checkout as Wade fished for his wallet.  
"How is our esteemed Sheriff anyhow?" Asked Jack.  
"Tom has the weekend off. At the lake. Guess he needed some time with the wife and..." Wade trailed off, suddenly awkward. "Uhh... Y'know. 'extended family '."Hills

They exchanged knowing glances. It had been weeks since the 'eggman incident', and everyone in the tight-knit community of Green Hills knew about Sheriff Wachowski's new home... predicament. And the true identity of the previous local cryptid, the Blue Devil.  
"so how is our little blue friend?" Jack said, setting both hands on the counter. "Keeping out of trouble, I hope?"  
Wade nodded. "sure is. Tom's had him over at the station a couple 'times. Damn kid's hyper, won't sit still for a minute. Little dude's cute as he'll though, I'll give him that. sure makes things more interesting. "  
Jack smiled. "Well you tell the little guy he's welcome here anytime, " he said warmly. "Might as well get to know everyone. Hell, maybe I'll even give him a job in the future."  
Wade grabbed his groceries and began to leave. "will do, Jack." He said over his shoulder. "Have good one. "  
"You too, officer."

As wade left the store and made his way to his police cruiser, he thought about the new normality that had fallen on Green Hills these last weeks. The Blue Devil, local myth and bane of (formerly) Crazy Carl, had been proven to be an honest-to-goodness real life alien - Sonic, self-proclaimed space hedgehog, now in residence with Sheriff Wachowski and his wife. The little dude had certainly become known at the station, popping a hundred questions a minute and wanting to chatter to everybody at once. Just like an excited little kid.

A strange situation, but Wade didn't let it phase him much. Officer Whipple liked to keep things simple. So long as he could do his duty to the people of Green Hills, uphold the law, and at the end of his shift relax with a beer and an action movie, Wade was content. a dozen intergalactic space rodents could come to town as far as he was concerned, as long as they were as friendly as Sonic. And didn't each come with their own mad scientist intent on blowing up the town.

The officer whistled as he made for the parking lot, intent on taking a short break and continuing his patrol. He never noticed the short, hooded figure in the alley beside the store, observing behind the trash cans.

.....................................................................................................................

He wasn't an animal.  
If Shadow was certain of anything, it was this.  
The carnival men had tried to beat it into him. Yanked him around at the end of a chain, starved him, locked him away in the dark, sometimes for days, because to them he was a monster.  
At first Shadow had cried. He'd been a small child when he was captured, and he's cried from the terror. Cried from the pain.  
Cried for his sister.  
But crying didn't help. didn't make the abuse stop. And instead he began fighting back. Thrashing and clawing and biting, bleeding and bruising his captors.  
But that's what they had wanted.  
They had to make him feral, so when they'd dragged him out for another 'performance' he 'd play the part. Behold! Shadow the Dog Boy! Beast from the wilds! See him thirst for human flesh! Ten dollars a head.  
Shadow had learned. They needed him to behave that way. All part of the show.  
And a he stopped giving it to them. He wouldn't give them their performance. It didn't matter that they shouted and threatened, and it matter that he would barely eat when they started drugging his food. He just wasn't going to play any more. 

His rebellion had almost gotten him killed. Either Shadow would starve to death of the men would dispose of him, like a dog. But they'd gotten lazy. He didn't fight anymore, and so they'd dropped their guard. Eventually, Shadow was given a chance. He slipped from the back of an unlocked truck, pilfered a tatty black hoodie and some sneakers from outside a trailer, and bolted for the surrounding forest. It couldn't have been long before they'd noticed his absence, but by then he was high-tailing it toward freedom.

Two days later, starving, filthy and exhausted, he'd come across a small town. Green Hills.

Shadow had seen the cop, and he knew to hide. From his spot in the alley, skulking in the trash, he watched as the overweight cop left the store, started up his police cruiser, and drive away. The cruiser stopped at a set of lights, then took a left and was gone.  
shadow began breathing again, safe for now. If he were a normal kid, he might have gone to the cops for help. But his sister had warned him. 'cops are dangerous, Shadow. Especially for you, " he remembered her voice. "Don't trust them, Shadow. They're bad news."  
He wished she were here to take care of him.

Shadow took a few moments to gather himself before making a move. Pawed hands thrust deep in pockets, head down, he slunk out of the alley. The hood of his too-large jacket was up, concealing his ears and spines. Large sunglasses obscured his face, and child-size jeans covered his furry legs. He had pilfered the glasses and jeans from around town to further disguise his appearance, and upon casual inspection he would pass for a small child. His small stature was another of the genetic malfunctions that plagued him, but right now it was proving useful. Nobody would pay him any mind, if he was careful.

He had to be careful because he had to eat. Two days on the run and he'd barely eaten, and he was so weak he could collapse. He needed food. Real food.

Shadow stood before the automatic doors of the Kwik-Mart, heart in his throat. The place was filled with food - fresh food. He'd seen people come and go with bags full of it, and he could smell it. His stomach churned. How long had it been since he'd eaten fresh food? He was hungry. Too hungry. No strength. Had to eat.  
Hands deep in pockets, Shadow made up his mind and entered the store.


	2. The great Burrito Heist

"Woah, we're half-way the-ere..."  
Officer Wade Whipple raised his half-eaten donut in preparation for The chorus.  
"Wo-ah! Livin' on a pray-yaer!"  
Wade ceased his horrendously off-key singing and bit into the donut, happily tapping his other hand on the wheel to the quietly playing tune. Classic rock radio was the only radio.  
Wade hadn't gotten far from the Kwik-Mart, his cruiser sitting on the kerb as he ate lunch. He happily watched the vehicles and residents of Green Hills go about their afternoon business, enjoying his quick break. a few more hours and Wade would be off-duty for the evening, and he was looking forward to the pack of beer in his trunk and an action movie after his shift. Mad Max. Or maybe the Terminator.  
"Haste la Vista," he said to the last of his donut, before popping it in his mouth. He happily chewed and wiped his hands on his pants. "Baby ."  
The harsh crackle of static and a woman's distorted voice almost made him spit up his lunch.  
"Dispatch to All units, anybody near the Kwik-Mart? Repeat, any units near the Kwik-Mart respond, over."  
Wade grabbed his radio.  
"Dispatch, this is officer Whipple... I'm a block away from the Kwik-Mart, what's the problem, Sal? "  
"Wade, good. Jack Johnson just called in, says he had a shoplifter. Some kid made of a breakfast burrito. Black hoodie, shades, about three-feet in height. Kid shouldn't be too far from the location. You good to respond? "  
Another glorious day of crime fighting. Wade prepared to fire the engine and head out in search.  
"Sure thing Sally, I'm on my..."  
Wade paused, radio in hand. In the driver's side wing mirrot, opposite side of the street, a short black-hooded figure was busy scampering down the block.  
How about that.  
"Hold on, dispatch. I think think this might be our lucky day." He 

Shit shit SHIT.  
Shadow had screwed up. He'd screwed up bad.  
Shadow had never stolen anything himself before, but he'd seen his sister do it a hundred times. It had looked simple. Get in, act casual, grab what you needed and get out. Easy.  
Or not, because when Shadow had slipped something called a 'burrito' into his hoodie pocket and quietly made for the exit, a stern voice had stopped him in hi tracks.  
" I don't suppose you plan on leaving without paying for that, now? "  
Shadow had stood stock-still, deer in headlights, as a dark-skinned man in a green apron addressed him, hands on hips, from between the counter and the automatic doors. A cardboard box full of chips lay at his feet. It seemed he was sticking the shelves and had spotted Shadow making his move.  
"Didn't your mom teach you better?" The man had said. Shadow just hid behind his sunglasses.  
"I'll be taking that back, now." The man had stepped toward him, hand outstretched. Shadow hadn't moved a muscle, as if he would turn invisible if he just didn't move. He was frightened.  
" Come on now son, hand it over" the man had began raising his voice. "and I'm gonna wanna know who your parents are..."  
The man paused. He squinted.  
Too close. He could see.  
Shadow broke from his paralysis and bolted, shoving past the man and out the exit. Surprised and angry shouts followed him as he took off down the street.

He tried desperately to keep his shades on and his hood up as he ran. It made him clumsy and slowed him down, but he couldn't let his disguise slip. People had hurt him when they saw what he was. He couldn't think straight, didn't know where his exhausted feet were taking him, only knew that if he was caught know he was dead...

Strong arms wrapped around his torso, and Shadow's flight was over. 

"Woah kid, woah! Take it easy!"  
Wade had been in the right place at the right time. All he'd had to do was exit his cruiser, cross the street, and the kid had run right into his path. There was no way Wade could have caught the kid if he'd had to chase him down, but the kid didn't seem to be concentrating where he was going. Wade had reached down to scoop the fleeing kid up in one arm, intending on a stern conversation. But he hadn't expected as much resistance.  
The kid thrashed in his arms, writhing, lashing out with his hands, and screaming incoherently - almost snarling, like a wounded animal.  
"Come on kid, cool it will ya? I'm not gonna hurt you..."  
" Fuck off! " the kid snarled it out, spraying spittle.  
"Easy! I said I won't hurt you, I just need you to calm down... "  
" ISAIDFUCKOFF" the kid thrashed his head as he barked back at Wade, oversized shades clattering to the pavement. Wade flinched at how vicious this kid sounded, but his strength seemed to be ebbing. Wade barely had to even try to hold him back, the kid felt so thin.  
He relaxed his grip. The kid had ran out of juice, and was head down, shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath.  
"Okay, take it easy, we're just gonna have a little talk, okay?"  
No answer, just tagged breaths from beneath the hood.  
A small crowd of onlookers had gathered, curious to see what new drama was unfolding in Green Hills.  
"Nothing to see here, folks" Wade called over his shoulder. "Just a misguided young man who needs a stern talking-to with his parents."  
He turned back to the exhausted kid and reached for the black hood.  
"Okay, buddy. I think it's time we uncover the mastermind behind the Great Burrito Heist of Green Hills..."  
The kid snarled and pulled away in protest as Wade lowered the hood. The cop's heart skipper beat when his brain registered what he found.

Long black quills with red highlights. Pointed catlike ears atop the head. Matted, scruffy black fur, tan around the mouth. Black pointed nose.  
This could only be another of the Blue Devil's race. Another intergalactic space hedgehog, here in Green Hills.

But those eyes... Definitely not like The Blue 'hog's. Blood red irises fixed on Wade, like those of a vicious and frightened animal, beneath a scowl that could kill. The death-stare was enough to make Wade's hair prickle.  
The officer swallowed his surprise. 'okay, don't panic...' He thought to himself, sweat running down his brow. 'the little guy's probably frightened is all...'  
He had to get the kid - if he even was a kid - out of sight. Right now.  
He flipped the black hedgehog... Person's hood back up over the quills, and in one swift movement lifted him from the ground up into his shoulder. The 'hog struggled, growled, but his energy was spent.  
"Okay, little dude" he said loudly, marching past the remaining bystanders toward his cruiser. "I think it's time we had a discussion with your folks..." He deposited the hedgehog in the rear seat and locked the door. "About respecting our neighbours ' possessions..." He climbed into the driver's seat. " And property. " 

Wade Whipple slammed the car door shut, fired the engine, and took off down the road while wondering what the hell He was going to do next.

Wade pulled the cruiser to the side of the road, and killed the engine. He flexed his fingers in the steering wheel and nervously licked his lips. He glanced at the rear view mirror. The alien hedgehog in the rear hadn't moved or made a sound, just sink into the car seat and scowled dejectedly at the floor.  
Wade sweated. He had to say something.

" So, " Wade turned in his seat. Red eyes flicked to meet his, making the hair stand on his neck. "You have a name, kid?" He pressed on. " What do I call you? "  
The spined head tilted, ears pricked. The red eyes stared daggers at Wade .  
"Why do you care ?" The kid growled.  
"Okay, so you can talk." Wade said nervously. " Good, that's good. "  
The black brow furrowed and the hedgehog bared his teeth.  
"Yeah, cop, I can talk. What, that surprise you? You think I'm a damn retard or something because..." He paused, then gestured around his face with a clawed hand. "Because of this?"  
"No, I just need to-" Wade began to reply but was cut off.  
"What are we doing here, cop?" The hedgehog's rasp of a voice began to raise. "Middle of nowhere? You gonna take me in, or just shoot me out here? Put the freak out of its misery? whatever you're gonna do you better do it now, 'cause I promise you if I get the chance-"  
" LISTEN" it was Wade's turn to interrupt, raising a hand to cut the kid off mid-sentence. The black hedgehog pursed his lips but didn't recoil. The red eyes burned.  
"I'm not taking you anywhere right now, " Wade continued. "And I'm sure as hell not gonna shoot you! Christ, why would you think that?"  
The kid scowled. "That's what cops do."  
" Not in Green Hills, buddy. " Wade sighed and wiped sweat from his brow. He reached for his water canteen, suddenly sweltering. "I promise, I'm here to help."  
Something changed in the black hedgehog's face. It was subtle, but Wade swore the kid's aggression had faltered a little.  
"Now please, let's try and figure this out. What's your name? How about we start there?" 

Seconds went by. The atmosphere in the cruiser became tense. Expecting no reply, Wade prepared to ask again.  
Before he could speak he got his answer. "Shadow."  
Wade sighed, relieved. Progress.  
"Okay," he began, licking his lips . "Shadow. How long have you been on this planet, Shadow?"  
The scowl vanished. At this question, the hedgehog - Shadow - tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Wade, puzzled.  
"What?"  
Maybe Shadow had misunderstood.  
"Don't worry, you're safe here. When did you arrive on Earth? " Wade tried again. "Are there any more of your kind around here we should know about? "  
Shadow just gawked at Wade as though he were speaking gibberish.  
"What the hell are you talking about, crazy man? you think I'm from space or somethin'? What do you mean 'my kind'? You mean freaks? Cause yeah , I think I'm sitting in this car with one right now. "

This was already going well.

"Okay," continued Wade. "So why don't you tell me where you ARE from?"  
Shadow shrugged. "I don't remember," his red eyes flickered over the car floor. "Someplace South, I think." The eyes shot back to Wade, and Shadow's brow furrowed. "I'm not from the freakin' moon though, cop."  
Wade wiped his face. He had to make sure of one thing.  
"Are you here," he spoke carefully, " because of Sonic? "  
Shadow glared, incredulously.  
"Who the hell is 'Sonic'?"  
Okay. So Wade had apparently discovered a space hedgehog, who didn't know he was a space hedgehog, in the only town in the world currently known to already have a residential space hedgehog. What were the odds.  
"Well then, Shadow." Said the officer sardonically. He screwed the lid from his canteen. "I'm glad we're getting somwhere."  
As Wade took a deep swig from his canteen, he noticed that Shadow had suddenly become stock still. His ears were pricked, and the red eyes were fixated on the water canteen, like a dog eyeing a treat. 

Wade thought of the burrito still stashed somewhere on Shadow's person. He'd been stealing food, probably because he was homeless and starving. He had to be thirsty, too.  
"Hey," he wiped the neck of the canteen on his sleeve and offered it toward the little alien. " You want some? "  
Shadow's eyes darted to his, questioningly.  
"It's okay, take it."

Shadow cautiously took the canteen in both hands, and sniffed the contents. His black nose twitched, eyes narrowed. He took a sip. A moment passed and, seemingly satisfied, he tilted the canteen back and began recklessly gulping down the lukewarm water. Liquid dribbled down his muzzle and the front of his jacket, but he either didn't notice or care.  
"Okay, take it easy little guy, " Wade said. Shadow lowered the canteen, panting for breath. "You'll make yourself sick back there."  
Shadow didn't reply, sinking into his seat and protectively clutching the canteen in his padded digits, as if it could evaporate any moment. 

Wade sighed and shifted in his seat, the shirt sticking to his back. He glanced back to his passenger.  
"You got anywhere to go, kid?"  
Shadow glared at him as though he'd asked the dumbest question in the world.  
"I guess not," the cop said .  
It didn't appear that Shadow was in much of a mood to volunteer any more information, sulking in the rear of the cruiser, hooded and brooding. Wade drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking.  
Shadow was filthy, homeless, and starving. Under normal circumstances Wade would know what to do. There were protocols for dealing with lost or homeless children. But Shadow definitely wasn't a normal lost kid. The Wachowskis wouldn't be back in town tonight, and It was best for now that nobody else knew of this new space creature's existence. Wade had to do something, right now.  
"So," the officer fired up the police cruiser and called back over his shoulder. "You like pizza?"


	3. Home

"Well, I guess you'd better make yourself at home."  
Wade lived alone. His mother had left him the house before moving to the retirement community, and Wade hadn't had romantic company in... longer than he'd have liked.  
And now there was an alien hedgehog standing uncertainly outside his living room.  
"Come on, you'll be safe here. For now." He gestured around the room. 'at least until I figure out what to do with you' he didn't say.  
Shadow stepped tentatively through the door, still clutching the officer's water canteen. His red eyes flicked around the living space. Green carpet and couch. Shelves filled with clumsily stacked plastic cases. A large tv which connected to multiple electronic devices Shadow didn't recognise. Large windows fed in plenty of light. A pair of slippers lay about the floor, and a small couchside table held cans of body spray and a couple of bottles of brown liquid.  
Shadow's nose twitched. It smelled in here. Still a hundred times better than the back of a truck.  
He turned as the cop began to speak.  
"The kitchen's through there," Wade gestured. " There's food in the fridge. Help yourself. " Shadow's ears pricked and he shot a Look at the cop.  
"The bathroom's down the hall and to the left of you need to clean up." Wade set his hands on his hips and let out a sigh, sounding as if he was deflating . "Look, kid. I don't know what else to do with you, but I promise we can figure this mess out. You can stay until then, okay?"  
Shadow knew he was nuts to trust this guy, especially because he was a cop. The officer had said nothing else the rest of the drive, simply driven the cruiser to his house, steered Shadow inside, and began giving him a guided freaking tour. And now he was offering food and shelter? Why?  
"Listen," said Wade, " I need to go. I still have work to, and a shoplifting incident I need to somehow make disappear. " he jangled his keys and headed for the door. "Lay low, stay out of trouble. Wait for me to get back and we'll figure this out, deal?"  
Shadow tilted his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Wade shrugged. "I just wanna help."  
Shadow heart skipped. He'd heard those words before, when he was small and frightened and alone, from the only person who'd ever cared for him.  
She'd been gone a long time.  
Shadow looked away. Just in case.  
"Be careful, don't answer for anyone but me." Wade paused halfway out the door. " I'll be back. "  
With that the cop slammed the door shut, turned the keys in the lock, and was gone.

Shadow stepped tentatively around the living room. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a proper house. He moved over to the messy table beside the couch and gingerly sniffed at an open bottle of brown liquid. It was mostly full, and smelled funny. He'd seen people drink stuff like this before, but never had any himself. He wondered what it tasted like. Shadow couldn't believe that the cop had just left him, alone, with the run of a house filled with fresh food and running water. It had to be too good to be true. Not that he trusted the cop just yet, but there had been something about him. Shadow could smell it. Maybe he really did want to help. But he was also hiding something, and Shadow hated being in the dark. It didn't matter. Shadow wasn't going to be here long. He grabbed the bottle of brown liquid and made for the kitchen, fully intent on grabbing whatever supplies he could carry before breaking out of this place and leaving town.

"God damn it, no..." Wade cursed as he pulled toward the house in his personal truck, tyres crunching on the dirt driveway. At the front of the house, the living room window was wide open.  
Wade had called Sheriff Wachowski the moment he got the chance, and Tom had promised to return to Green Hills immediately and call round to interview shadow the next day. They'd agreed to keep him under wraps for now, at least until they could introduce him to Sonic and explain.... everything.  
But it hadn't occurred to Wade to lock the windows before leaving, and now it looked like that meetup would never happen.  
" Nice one, Whipple" Wade slammed the truck door shut and muttered to himself, boots crunching in the dirt. "You had one job. One! How hard is it to keep an extraterrestrial space hedgehog in your own damn house..." He trailed off. As he neared the house, he noticed the steady thump of music drifting from the open window. Not very loud, but there. He hurriedly unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He was certain no music devices had been left running when he left, which could mean...  
Wade stopped in his tracks, and almost scoffed. On the floor beside the couch, surrounded by leftover food and several empty bottles of bud light, Shadow was nestled in his giant black hoodie, fast asleep.  
Wade lightly stepped over to the sleeping 'hog, avoiding the mess. He nudged an empty beer bottle with his boot, chuckling to himself.  
"Thanks a lot, little dude. There better be some left." He wondered if Shadow had ever drank alcohol before.

looked like he had a taste for it. It also looked like he'd figured out the tv. He'd passed out in front of Wade's usual classic rock channel.  
Hard to believe this was the same feral little space creature Wade had tusseled with earlier.  
"At least you're cute when you're unconscious," he said dryly. He flicked off the tv, and almost reached down to pick the kid up and move him to the couch. He decided against it. He was happy enough where he was. Instead Wade shut and locked the windows and left the room. The sleeping hedgehog grumbled.  
Everything was going to work out fine. Tomorrow Sheriff Wachowski would come to visit, probably even offer to take the kid in once everything was explained. Shadow would understand that he was safe in Green Hills, everybody would be happy, and life would return to relative normality for officer Wade Whipple.  
He took another quick look at the black bundle on his living room floor.  
"Hope to see you around sometime, kid."</


	4. Grump-hog day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Shadow have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters take place several months later. Shadow now lives with Wade, who is beginning to discover that raising a teenage space hedgehog is pretty hard work!

"I'm back in black! I hit the sack! Been gone too long it's good to be back, yes i'm... Let loose! From the noose! That's kept me hanging' around..."  
Wade whipple shook his hips and happily sang along to the classic rock station, loading freshly cooked sausages and eggs onto a pair of plates. He glanced over his shoulder to the kitchen table and grinned mischievously as the music played.  
"What's the matter, little guy?" He said. " my moves too hot for ya? "  
Shadow, the small black alien hedgehog, occupied a tall chair with a steaming black coffee clutched in one clawed hand, oversized Slayer t-shirt hanging from his skinny body like a robe. Black and red quills stuck out at crazy angles, huge bags sat beneath his eyes, and he wore his most appalled expression as he watched the dancing policeman. Wade turned and deposited a plateful of food in front of the barely awake hedgehog, then sat down and tucked into his own breakfast.  
"Come on kid," the cop spoke through a mouthful of egg, " is today national grump-hog day or somethin'?  
Shadow rolled his blood-red eyes. "You are so fucking embarrassing."  
Wade raised his coffee mug.  
"Language, kiddo," he said cheerfully, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
Shadow was about to bitterly remind Wade that he had no mother, but decided against it. The overweight cop had a habit of saying things before engaging his brain. And besides, he had been good enough to share his home with the starving black alien when he'd had nowhere else to go. It would have felt... Wrong to chide the man when he had essentially saved Shadow from a life on the run, homeless and alone. Plus, Shadow already had a splitting headache. He wasn't in the mood to argue. The hedgehog simply grunted a reply, raising his mug and taking a sip of harsh black coffee. 

The minutes ticked agonisingly slowly, as the two ate their breakfast in silence. Wade chewed his food awkwardly, wondering how he could break the sudden quietness. It had been months since the cop had taken in Shadow, and the hedgehog still barely opened up. All Wade knew was that the little guy had escaped a very rough life, that he refused to share, was extremely introverted, and probably suffered from some form of trauma. He spent the majority of his time alone, brooding. Wade could count the times Shadow had left the house on one hand. It couldn't be good for the kid, and Wade couldn't help but worry about him. He didn't know why Shadow had chose to stay here, but Wade felt as though the little alien was his personal responsibility.

"So, Shadow," Wade wiped his mouth on the back of his and and raised his coffee. Shadow's ears pricked and his red eyes flicked toward the human. "I was thinking," Wade continued, "You fancy joining me on patrol today? Might do you some good to get out of the house for a change."  
Shadow shook his head, red and black quills waving with the motion.  
"No."  
"you sure? You could meet some of the folks round town. Begin socialising. It's not like anybody round these parts hasnt met an intergalactic space hedgehog before!" Wade winked, trying to cheer up the small alien. Shadow shook his head again.  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
Wade sighed, becoming frustrated.  
"Come on little dude, I'm really trying here!" Wade pleaded. The hedgehog rolled his eyes and petulantly rested his face in one hand, grumpy teenager mode intensifying. "Your safe here in Green Hills," Wade continued , "what are you gonna do, lock yourself away for the rest of your life?"  
Shadow shrugged. What did the cop expect? Shadow was an alien. He couldn't live a normal life. He looked away and stared miserably at the kitchen floor. "What am I s'posed to do?" He said.  
Wade sighed. This conversation was going nowhere.  
"I don't know, kid" he said, collecting the now empty plates as he stood from the table. "I just wish you'd let us help you."  
Shadow felt like absolute garbage.

Wade dropped the subject and busied himself with pouring more coffee. He filled his mug, then clapped his hands and reached for an overhead cupboard.  
"Okay then," he said cheerfully, reaching into the cupboard and presenting a tall white can of flea spray. "I think you know what time it is."  
Shadow leaned his head back and made a noise not unlike a mortally wounded animal.  
"Seriously? Right now?" The hedgehog protested.  
"Yep. Right now."  
"What can't i just do it later?"  
"Because I know you _won't_ do it later," Wade tapped his nose with a finger. "This works, kid. I can tell when you skip days. And I ain't blitzing this entire house for a THIRD time in a row! "  
Wade was serious. Shadow had an uncanny (and unfortunate) tendency to pick up fleas. He hadn't practised much in the way of personal hygiene before coming to live here, something that Wade was still trying to drill into the scruffy little alien. Sometimes Wade wondered whether he'd adopted a child or a pet.  
Shadow reluctantly grabbed the can. "I hate this stuff," he grumbled, "it stinks."  
"Just pretend it's deodorant!" Wade leaned back on the kitchen counter, taking a slurp of coffee. "Or we can get you shaved and you can walk around like a plucked turkey. Your choice."  
Shadow lowered himself from his chair and trudged out the room, can in hand.  
"And go outside!" Wade called after him. He received a string of muffled expletives in reply. Wade shook his head and finished his coffee.  
"Freakin' teenagers."

Wade left for work soon after breakfast, instructing Shadow to call if he needed, keep out of trouble. "And brush your God damn teeth!" He added, giving Shadow a quick pat on the head and heading out the door. Shadow, reeking of spray, grumpily complied.  
The hedgehog scrubbed foul-tasting paste into his teeth, concentrating mostly on the right-hand side. He was missing several teeth on the left side of his mouth, including one of his elongated canines, a result of a steel-capped boot to the face some years prior.  
He still hadn't told anyone in Green Hills of his previous life. He never would.

Shadow grabbed a towel from the rack and scrubbed his fur dry. He unhappily glowered at the bathroom mirror. He still wasn't used to bring surrounded by so many reflective surfaces. Even after months of living in a proper house, with a healthy diet and proper cleaning facilities, he was still mangy as hell. His fur was knotted and rough, and his spines madly stuck out at all angles. He wore a permanent scowl, and huge bags hung under his blood red eyes. He felt like a monster.  
Since arriving at Green Hills, Shadow had since learned his true nature. He'd always assumed he was human - a genetic monstrosity, a freak of nature, but still human. But apparently he was a 'space hedgehog' from the far side of the universe, which sounded ludicrous, but he had seen the proof for himself after meeting Sonic. Shadow thought back to that first meeting, his second day in Green Hills. The little blue alien had been beside himself - literally, thanks to his super speed - with excitement as he explained everything to Shadow with the help of his human guardian, Sheriff Wachowski. It was so amazing, Sonic had said, to finally meet another person just like him.  
It didn't matter. As far as Shadow was concerned, it meant that he was even more of a freak. He didn't even belong here.  
And it didn't bring his sister back. 'as if she could ever have been my sister in the first place ', he thought.  
It also didn't explain exactly how Shadow had arrived in Earth as an infant. Perhaps he's never know.

The hedgehog was interrupted in his thoughts as a rapid knocking echoed down the hallway, and a small excited voice could be heard muffling through the thick wood of the front door.  
"Shadow?"  
knock knock knock knock knock.  
Shadow sighed. It had been a while, but there was only one person that could be.  
Shadow took one last sour look at his reflection and hopped from his bathroom stool, heading into the hallway and slowly trudging to the door on padded feet. He braced himself for another migraine.


	5. Friends

"Shadow!!!" An excited blue face greeted Shadow when he opened the door. It's owner spread his arms wide, and flashed a huge shit-eating grin. "it's me! sonic!"  
Shadow wore his most non-plussed expression.  
"Oh," he deadpanned, "so it is."  
Sonic's little tail waggled madly and he bounced in his red sneakers. "Its way past cool to see you again! Is your dad home? Can I come in? I'm coming in!"  
"He isn't my d-" Shadow attempted a reply but was cut off as Sonic vanished in a blue blur. The blue hedgehog could be heard chattering excitedly from the living room. Shadow grumbled to himself as he closed the door.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.  
"and you know what else is a funny word?!?" sonic chuntered away, jumping tirelessly on the couch. "Squash! Like, it's one of those words that totally stops making sense if you say it too many times! Squashsquashsquashsquashsquash... "  
"That's most words," Shadow grumbled on his hands and knees, fiddling with a Nintendo Switch console beneath the tv. Sonic had brought the console along for them to play, and Shadow was currently in the process of hooking it up. " And can you pack it in?" He continued, "I'm trying to concentrate here."  
"You know I could do that in, like, half a second?" Sonic replied, zipping over to Shadow in an instant to peer over his shoulder. Shadow's fur bristled with static.  
"I'm perfectly capable, thank you." He growled.  
Sonic shrugged and zipped back onto the couch, now doing Jumping Jacks. "Your loss, slowpoke!"  
Shadow grumbled to himself. Of course he had to be a wierd-ass alien, and _not_ get super powers like Sonic. Life seemed to have screwed Shadow over in that regard, too.

"Wow, you stink Shadow!" The blue hedgehog cheerfully bounced up and down , commenting on the stench of Shadow's flea spray. "I don't know what smells worse! You or all that coffee you drink!"

Shadow grunted. "It keeps the brain functioning, hedgehog. You should try it sometime."  
"No way dude, that's an old person drink!" Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. "You know, you drink old people drinks, you listen to old people music, you're super grumpy all the time... You're such an old person, Shadow!"  
"I'm exactly the same age as you."  
Sonic flopped onto his back and bounced back to his feet, still jumping.  
"You know time works differently on our planet, Shadow! and you've been on Earth longer than me! You actually could be way older! Isn't that crazy? space and time is weird like that!"  
Shadow finished hooking up the Switch and tossed a controller to Sonic, who deftly caught it in his gloved hands. Shadow extended a claw to the playfully teasing hedgehog.  
"Your planet, hedgehog," he growled, " not mine.'  
Sonic quit his bouncing and plonked ass-first into the couch. His ears twitched and he cocked his head quizzically.  
"Shadow, you're a hedgehog too, remember?" The blue alien reminded him, "why are you so weird about that? Dont you think it's awesome being a super-cool space creature? "  
"Oh yeah, it's a freakin' gas," Shadow snarled, suddenly angry. He could usually tolerate the blue idiot's antics, but this subject was pushing all of the wrong buttons. He was already humiliated from being covered in flea spray, and he hated anything that reminded him of his... differences. "You think just because I know what I really am, it suddenly makes everything better?" He continued, his anger building, "it changes nothing! You think it changes my shitty life? You think it brings back my sis.... "  
Shadow cut himself off right there, teeth bared and fists clenched. His chest heaved and his claws dug into his palms. The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife.  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid._  
Sonic had shrunk away at Shadow's outburst, pathetically clutching his controller to his chest. His ears flattened, and his frightened green eyes looked unhappily up at Shadow. The kid looked as though he would burst into tears any second.  
Shadow looked away, his own eyes brimming.  
"I'm sorry, Shadow" a small voice whispered behind him, and Shadow's gut wrenched. "I can leave if you don't want me around..."  
Shadow hated himself.

"No, it's okay..." The black hedgehog took a deep breath and slowly trudged toward the couch, gently sitting beside Sonic. "it's just... I spent my whole life thinking I was... I dunno, some kind of monster. a total freak, y'know? and people did so many... Bad things to me..." He awkwardly fidgeted with his hands, glaring at his claws. "And now I'm here, and people have been so freaking nice to me... I don't think I know how to deal with it. I just throw it back in people's faces... " Shadow held his head in his hands. "You must really hate me, huh."  
Sonic leaned in and lay a comforting hand on Shadow's shoulder.  
"Of course I don't hate you, Shadow! You're my friend, remember?"

_Friend._

"I'm sorry," mumbled Shadow. He felt like such a jackass.  
"Hey, no problemo!" Sonic flashed a thumbs-up, suddenly back to his usual cheery self. In a flash he zipped over to the waiting Nintendo and back, handing Shadow a second controller. "So, we playing Smash or what? This incredibly handsome and totally rad dude is ready to kick some butt!"  
Shadow took the controlled and grinned.  
"You're on, hedgehog."

"Shadow? I'm home!" Wade shut the door and hung his wet jacket on the hook, shaking himself after escaping the rain. "You hungry? I'm ordering Chinese." The cop kneeled and began to untie his wet boots. "No barbeque ribs this time, though. I'm not scrubbing that crap outta your fur again..." He trailed off and frowned, noticing a pair of red sneakers besides Shadow's dirty skate shoes.  
Great. The Wachowski kid knew he shouldn't be around Shadow when he'd been flea'd, even the little blue devil was immaculately groomed twenty-four seven. Tom would be pissed... Wade kicked off his boots and headed for the living room.  
His heart melted and his face split into a smile when he found two sleeping hedgehogs nestled on the couch, heads together, video game forgotten and still running in the background.  
It had to be the most adorable thing Wade had ever seen.  
He grinned mischieviously and slipped his phone from his pocket, ready to snap a few pictures. Shadow would go ape-shit, but this was far too cute an opportunity to pass up.


	6. Doom and gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wachowskis come for dinner... And Shadow has a breakdown.

Rip and Tear.  
Shadow blasted a demon in the face with his automatic shotgun, and in one swift movement dashed forward and ploughed his fist into another. The thing staggered, and while it was dazed he tore its deformed arm from the socket and used it to pulverized its owner's head.  
Rip and Tear.  
_"Shadow?"_  
Shadow had no time to think as an entire horde of hideous creatures closed around him. He launched himself into the air with his jump boots, trading his shotgun for a rocket launcher, and began raining high-explosives down into the horde. Blood and body parts sprayed everywhere.  
Rip. And. Tear.  
_*Shadow? "_  
Shadow launched himself from the burned out wreck of a schoolbus and landed boot-first into another monster, stomping it's skull into giblets. An enormous hell-beast materialised before him in a red flash, raising its arm-mounted cannon and bellowing a challenge. Shadow pulled out his chaingun and began peppering it with high-calibre rounds, dodging missiles left and right.  
_" Shadow! "_  
The beast fell to its knees and roared as it died, and Shadow took the chance to grab one of its giant horns in his armoured gauntlets, tearing it from the skull, and splitting the Demon's head in two. More of the creatures advanced on him, but he didn't stop fighting. didn't stop killing. Rip and Tear.  
_"Shadow."_  
Rip and Tear.  
_"Shadow!"_  
RIP. AND. TEAR.  
_"SHADOW!"_

Shadow hit pause, threw his controller to the bed, and tore off his headphones. He glared angrily at his intruder.  
"WHAT?!?" He growled, frustration burning in his chest. In the doorway to the spare bedroom Shadow occupied, Wade recoiled from the angry hedgehog's outburst. The cop nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"No need to bite my head off, little dude."  
The anger melted and instead guilt twisted in Shadow's gut. Cross legged on his bed, shadow lowered his head and mumbled an apology.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay," Wade replied. Shadow had some major anger issues, and Wade knew he had to be patient with the kid. He gestured toward the tv set in Shadow's room.  
"company's here, kiddo. So could you please shut that off and come say hi? "

Shadow stroppily hopped from the bed. He slipped into his usual large black hoodie and switched off the Xbox. Hands thrust deep into pockets, he grumpily followed Wade to greet their guests.

"Shadow, honey!" shadow blushed as Mrs Madeline Wachowski leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. Tom Wachowski, her husband and sheriff of Green Hills, smiled and scratted between Shadow's ears.  
"Hey little buddy," the sheriff grinned cheerily, and laughed when Shadow complained he was messing up his 'hair'.  
"Shadow!" Suddenly a streak of blue zipped between the two humans, wrapping Shadow in an excited hug. Sonic, the hyperactive blue furball, chattered away happily, babbling far too fast for Shadow to keep up.  
"Hey little dude," Wade joined the rest of the party at the front door, raising his hand for a high-five. "I think Shadow needs to breathe!"  
"Uncle Wade!'" Sonic zipped around madly and clapped his hand with Wade's.

Shadow awkwardly stood with his in his pockets as Wade greeted the others, unsure of what to do with himself. The Wachowskis would often come round for these 'family get-togethers', but Shadow was still unused to this kind of company. It just sent his anxiety levels through the roof.  
And tonight, just to make things that little bit more uncomfortable, they had brought along the newest addition to their family.  
"Tails, come say hi to Shadow!"  
Sonic proudly led a small, nervous yellow fox-boy by the hand. "Shadow, meet my new brother! Tails!"  
The fox regarded him cautiously with large blue eyes.  
"Um... Hi?" The fox said.  
Shadow stood stony-faced. He felt so _awkward._  
"Hello," he muttered, fiddling with his claws in his hoodie pocket.  
"sonic's told me a lot about you?" The fox kit continued, more like a question than a statement, trying to break the ice.  
Shadow simply grunted. all barriers had been raised.  
"Don't mind him, he's just a total grumpus!" Said Sonic. Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.  
The three adults glanced nervously to one another.  
"Okay kids," Tom loudly broke the silence, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starved."  
"heck yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat, like, a whole field of horses!" Sonic bounced up and down excitedly, while Tails awkwardly played with his hands and Shadow pouted.  
"I suppose I am pretty hungry," said the fox.  
"Well little guy," Wade leaned down to speak to Tails and grinned, "I hope you like Chinese."

The whole party was gathered round the kitchen table, tucking into fresh and steaming Chinese takeout. The main topic of discussion had been how sonic and tails had met, the crazy adventure they'd shared (that Shadow hadn't been involved in), and how the Wachowskis had gladly taken him in when they learned he had nowhere to go. Shadow had remained silent through the whole conversation, unhappily stirring his fork in a dish of chow-mein. His guts were knotted with anxiety, far more than was usual, his earlier outburst still bothering him. He looked around at the happy, chattering faces, and felt miserable.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just be happy like everyone else?_  
"Oh my god!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed, his green eyes flashing with excitement. "You guys were in a band?!?"  
Sonic had happily talked about how it was 'way past cool ' (an expression that made Shadow cringe) that there were now three Mobians living in Green Hills. "Ohmygod we should totally start a band! That would be so epic!"  
and that had brought up the subject of Tom and wade's childhood band.  
"Sure were," Tom said through a mouthful of foo yung, "I was bass and vocals, Wade was lead, and we had some kid from school on drums. The Green Hills Own!"  
"We were awesome!" Added Wade, causing Maddie to snort with laughter .

"You guys were dreadful!" She said, and both men shot her mock expressions of horrified insult.  
"That," Tom pointed his fork toward his wife, "is slander of gross proportion."  
Maddie playfully nudged her husband in the ribs.  
"We'll have to see if we still have the pictures for you kids," the dark skinned woman said, reaching over to pet Sonic's ears. "You won't _believe_ how they used to have their hair!"  
Sonic beamed happily and grinned at Shadow. "Aren't our dad's so cool?"  
"They aren't 'our dads', hedgehog." Shadow growled. Sonic 's smile faltered as Shadow fixed him with a stare. "If you want to play happy families you go right ahead, but don't bring me into your God Damn delusions!"  
_Well, why did I just say that?_  
Shadow hadn't meant to sound so vicious, hadn't intended to say anything so mean. He was just so anxious, so uncomfortable with himself, he would probably lash out at anything right now.  
_That's all I'm good for. Lashing out at people._  
A horrible silence had enveloped the whole room. Shadow hated his own guts.  
"I'm... going to the bathroom..."  
Shadow hopped from his chair and the party exchanged worried looks as he ran from the kitchen, wanting to just get away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Shadow growled angrily to the bathroom mirror, guilt churning in his belly. He was ashamed of himself. These people had taken him in as one of their own... They were the closest to family Shadow could have hoped for, and all he did was throw it back in their faces.  
And Wade... He didn't deserve an ounce of Shadow's bullshit.  
Shadow remembered when he first came to Green Hills. The Wachowskis has offered to take him in, but Shadow had hovered nervously around Wade's legs like a frightened animal. The cop was the only human Shadow trusted for such a long time... _"it's okay,"_ the man had said, _" the little guy can stay for as long as he needs. "_ and just Like that, he had unquestioningly taken Shadow in, given him a home, given him a life.  
Shadow didn't deserve him.  
Shadow glared at the mirror. His mangy black and red reflection glared back.  
"I hate you." Shadow's pulse began to race. He clenched his fists and his claws dug into his palms. "I hate you so much. "  
Fucking monster. Fucking freak. Fucking dog boy.  
The first blow smashed into his face hard, shaking his jowls and causing his eye to begin swelling.  
He stared at his fist. This was what he deserved.  
With a roar, he began battering himself with his own fists, blow after blow pummeling his face as angry thoughts tumbled around his brain. He turned and began furiously headbutting the wall, screaming each time his head impacted the plaster.  
"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!"

"Maybe you should go check on him, " Tom had worriedly pulled Wade aside while Maddie kept the kids occupied. "Make sure he's alright?"  
And so Wade had grabbed himself a beer and a soda for Shadow, heading through the hallway and up the stairs. "What am I going to do with you, kid?" He muttered to himself, "I can't help you if you won't let me..."  
He was near the top of the stairs when he heard the commotion.  
"Shadow?"  
The bathroom door was slightly ajar. Wade thought he could hear bangs and slaps and... angry growling. Like a fight was going on in there.  
"Shadow? You okay in there, bud?"  
Wade swung open the door... and was shocked at what he found.

Shadow stumbled around the room, battering himself senseless, pounding his own face over and over. The plaster on the walls was cracked, tears and blood spattered the floor, and Shadow cried incomprehensibly.  
"Oh my god, Shadow!" Wade sprang forward and wrapped his arms around the kid, restraining him, trying to stop him from hurting himself even more. " Come on kid, don't do this to yourself... "  
The hedgehog threw his head back and screamed, bloodied teeth bared, and Wade thought he was about to attack in a wild frenzy. Wade didn't care. The only thing that mattered was stopping Shadow's sudden outburst of self-destruction. But instead of attacking, Shadow threw himself into Wade's side, clutching desperately to his shirt... And began to wail. He sobbed and heaved uncontrollably, years of pent-up pain and self-loathing pouring from him, and all Wade could do was hold him tight.

"It's okay kid, I'm here" the man said gently. "Just let it out..."  
Minutes went by as Shadow slowly cried himself finished, until he say limply in the human's arms, breathing raggedly and sniffling.  
The kid had done a number on himself. Tears streaked his bruised and swollen face. Blood leaked from his busted nose and mouth, and Wade noticed wounds and missing fur on his arms where he'd bitten and torn. a gash glistened and dribbled blood on his forehead from where he had repeatedly battered his head against the walls. Wade was appalled at the injuries. He keeled down to Shadow's level and ran a hand over the kid's head. "You mind telling me what all that was about? " he said softly. "M'sorry..." Shadow's voice quivered, and he suddenly sounded like a scared little kid that just wants his mother. "M'jus'... so stupid... should jus' kill myself..." " Jesus Christ kid, don't say things like that! Ever! "

wade set his hands on Shadow's shoulders and gave him a shake, devastated with what he just heard. "Whatever it is that's got you... Hurting yourself like _this_... You don't have to deal with it alone! you understand? whatever it is that's eating you so bad, we'll deal with it together!"  
Wade grabbed a cloth and began dabbing at Shadow's wounds. God, his face was _swollen_... He couldn't believe what he'd seen. Shadow had to have been in so much pain to begin beating the living crap out of himself. How could Wade have not noticed? He was supposed to keep the kid _safe. ___

The hedgehog sniffled. "I dunno why you don't jus' kick me out... " he said miserably, "I jus' ruin everythin'..."  
"Kid, if I didn't want you around I'd have told you to get your furry little ass out of here months ago," he winked. Shadow looked glumly at his feet. "You know why I let you stay?" Shadow flicked big red eyes toward Wade's and pricked his ears. "You're a good kid, Shadow. I don't know what kinds of... Bad things have happened to you, but you deserve better. You deserve someone to be there for you, to give you a proper life and a future... I thought maybe I could be that guy." the human shook his head sadly. "No kid should grow up without someone to take care of them. It ain't right."  
Shadow shuffled his feet awkwardly .  
"I'm sorry about what I said before..." The hedgehog said miserably, fiddling with hands, "if you were my dad... I guess that'd be cool... I've never had a dad, so if you want... "

And there it was. Wade had never thought he was parent material - especially not parent to a space rodent - but he'd meant what he said. He had given this kid a home, and he wanted to make sure shadow had a proper life and a future to look forward to. If that made him a dad, then he supposed he was a dad.  
Wade smiled to himself. He could live with that.  
"where do I sign?" He said dryly.  
Shadow squeezed his sore eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his human - his dad - and the two shared a tight hug.  
"Okay then little dude, " Wade squeezed the hedgehog 's shoulder and stood up from the bathroom floor, "let's get you cleaned up. You look like you just did a few rounds with Mike Tyson."

The rest of the evening had been spent with shadow receiving lots of hugs and fuss as everybody learned of his episode of self-harm. Normally the black hedgehog would have sulkily declined such attention, but something had changed inside him. He didn't want to close himself off any more, just wanted to be a normal kid who was loved.  
He was mothered endlessly by Maddie (whose maternal instincts had shot into overdrive when she saw his injuries), and sonic had zipped around worriedly, asking a million times if Shadow was okay and if he needed anything and that he could talk to Sonic anytime if he ever felt this way again. Tails hovered around anxiously, and Shadow, feeling guilty over his earlier treatment of the fox, had offered a glum apology. Sonic had insisted on staying the night to keep Shadow company, and so the adults had agreed the kids could sleep over as long as they were ready to be picked up early the next day. Shadow showed them his room and they spent the night playing video games and watching dumb videos on the internet, and sonic and Tails told Shadow all about their homeworld, and about all of the people there that were just like him, and how it would be so cool if they all went there on an adventure together... Eventually, late in the evening, all three boys crashed on Shadow's bed, nestled together in a pile of quills and fur.  
And Shadow, for the first time in a very long time, was happy.


	7. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow finds there may be more to him than he thinks...

"Shadow, if you keep staring at my brother's ass I'm gonna get worried..."

"Shut up! do it again, fox..."

"I'm... really uncomfortable with this situation..."

"Just do it!!"

Tails played nervously with his fingers while Shadow bent behind him, hands on knees, staring intensely at the point where the Fox's twin tails met the base of his spine. Tails sighed in resignation and began to rotate his namesakes.

Shadow braced himself against the coming backdraft and paid as close attention as he could, watching as the twin tails spun into a blur, defying all laws of physics and rotating like a pair of helicopter rotors.

Shadow growled in frustration. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't figure out the physics of the fox-boy's flying abilities. And it was bothering the hell out of him.

"I don't get it!!" The black and red hedgehog raised his hands on exasperation, as the fox altered the plain of the fur on his spinning tails like ailerons, accelerating forward and launching into the air like a fighter from the deck of an aircraft carrier. "It makes... literally no sense!!"

"Ignore him, Tails!" Called Sonic from a nearby bench, lazily lounging on his back and tossing a baseball into the air. "Shadow's just jealous because he doesn't have super cool powers like we do!"

Shadow offered the blue hedgehog an unamused expression and a single raised finger as reply.

Sonic zipped over to Shadow's side in a flash, one arm wrapped around his shoulder and an index finger raised into the air.

"Just don't think about it, Shads!" Sonic chuckled, "that's all I do!"

"I _like_ thinking about things, blue hedgehog. I _like_ using my brain. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Tails fluttered to a landing before the two hedgehogs, gently touching down on his red and white sneakers.

"Mobian abilities don't always follow the laws of physics, Shadow..." The nine year old fox-boy squeaked, playing with the tassels of his red hoodie, "I think it's part of developing on a planet surrounded with so much chaos energy..."

Shadow's fur bristled with static electricity as the fox came near, an effect that constantly happened to the black hedgehog whenever the other two Mobians used their powers around him. It bothered him to no end and Sonic took great delight in tormenting his 'cousin' with the phenomenon.

Sonic yelped in surprise and pulled away, as a particularly strong burst of static shot up his arm from Shadow's quills.

"Hey, maybe that could be your power Shadow!" The blue hedgehog grinned, shaking his hand, "if I run around you enough you might become an electric pincushion!"

"Ho ho, hee hee, you're very funny..." Groaned Shadow.

"Shadow! Use thunderbolt!"

Shadow lowered his head and pinched his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. "You..." He sighed, "are the most annoying person I have ever met..."

Sonic winked and shot him finger guns. "whatever you say, Mutt!"

Shadow cringed at the nickname, that sonic had coined upon commenting on the black hedgehog's mangy apearance. Where the speedster was immaculately groomed, Shadow was scruffy and bedraggled. His fur was knotted and rough, and stuck out at odd angles, and his upper canines had a habit of jutting from the corners of his mouth. With the permanent scowl he wore, and the white tuft of messy fur beginning to sprout on the fourteen year old's chest, Sonic had teasingly likened his cousin to a mongrel. Hence the nickname 'Mutt'.

He knew the blue hedgehog was only teasing, but for Shadow it just hit too close to home. He still hadn't told anyone in Green Hills of his previous life as the 'Dog Boy'. He never would.

Shadow just grunted in response and coasted away on his skate shoes, absently tapping at his phone.

"anyway, I guess it's time to head back..." Sonic began doing some leg stretches, obviously preparing to speed away. "My mom makes the best chilli-dogs, Shads! You're gonna love 'em!"

Shadow grunted, tapping away at his screen.

_Eatin at Sonics tonite jus so u no_

_......._

_ok kid be bak 4 10_

_......_

_will do c u l8er dad_

_......_

_;-)_

Shadow slipped the phone back into his pocket while Sonic was busy hopping up and down restlessly.

"So Tails, think you can beat me this time?"

Tails grinned. The yellow fox was almost as fast as his adoptive brother, and the two would often have races around Green Hills. Sonic always won, but the plucky little fox always managed to keep up somehow.

"You're on, blue devil!"

Sonic laughed. "Last one there's a rotten Eggman!" He turned to Shadow and grinned mischievously. "See you later, slowpoke!"

.............................................

Shadow was about to snark back when the two brothers disappeared in a blue and yellow flash. His fur crackled with the sudden burst of energy.

"God dammit!!" He growled, fur bristling painfully, "thanks a lot, jerks!"

He angrily scrubbed at his fur, the flesh beneath stinging with electricity. It felt as though he were covered in thousands of biting ants. Did they really have to rub his face in his lack of powers?

Shadow imagined himself at the Wachowski household, standing triumphantly after beating the two brothers in the race back... that would wipe the smile from his cousin's peach muzzle...

"That's right, pick on the guy without any superpowers..." he muttered, thrusting his hands into the deep pockets of his oversized black hoodie. "Freakin' assholes, I swear to..."

He trailed off. Something wasn't right.

His fur wouldn't stop crackling with electricity. He began to panic as an unfamiliar energy began to boil his insides, building and building, as though he were about to explode. Shadow tore off his hoodie on a panic and found red electricity running over his entire body, snapping and popping wildly.

He gawped in terror as the power consumed his hands, red lightening now enveloping him completely.

What the hell had those two idiots done to him?

The next instant, with a loud crack, Shadow was gone.

...............................................

It all happened in the blink of an eye, but to Shadow it was like an eternity.

Shadow felt like he was suddenly everywhere in Green Hills in the same instant, as though his atoms had been split scattered over the entire town. He saw the now empty space he had previously occupied, a black mark where he had been standing a split second before... He could see a couple walking their dogs the other side of town... crazy Carl browsing conspiracy websites... Officer Wade Whipple, munching a donut at his desk... Jack Johnson stacking shelves at the grocery store... Mrs Wachowski preparing chilli and frankfurters for the boys ' supper... Sonic and Tails speeding onwards in their race... Shadow could see them all, frozen in time, as he floated, in this one instant, forever.

And then he began to constrict, his scattered particles fusing back together, focusing like a trillion different laser beams as he converged back into a single point...

With a whip-snap of red lightening, Shadow returned from the void.

...............................................

Shadow lay on his back, sizzling, the energy flickering as it died and faded from his body. stars danced in his eyes as his vision slowly returned. His muscles ached. It felt as though he had been hit by a truck. After being struck by lightening. After His insides had been ripped out and put back together all wrong.

He leaned painfully onto an elbow, noting groggily that he was apparently in somebody's front yard. The alarms of nearby parked cars blared and wailed, and the grass around him had been burned away.

He blinked in confusion. What the hell had just happened?

"Shadow? Is that you?"

Dazed and confused, Shadow realised with a start that he was in the front yard of the Wachowski household. Sonic and Tails stood uncertainly nearby, bewilderment plastered over their faces. Sonic quizzically looked to Shadow, back down the driveway the two speedsters had raced along, and then back to the singed black hedgehog. The blue blur raised a finger and pointed.

"How... did you get here?'

Shadow opened his mouth to reply, and instead ejected the contents of his stomach near the blue hedgehog's shoes.

"would you believe me..." he croaked hoarsely, "if I told you I had no idea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter about Shadow accidentally using his teleportation abilities for the first time! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the little trash gremlin!
> 
> I apparently have forgotten how to spell, though... gonna have to go though this entire fic and fix the typos...


	8. Breakfast

"Shadow? come on!" Wade rapped his knuckles against the dormant teen's bedroom door. "Breakfast!"

He leaned his ear to the door. A vague, muffled groan signalled his reply. 

The cop hummed as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee. He grabbed a plate of sausage sandwiches and headed through to the living room. It was his day off, and he was ready for some good old fashioned quality time with the tv, as well as a few cheeky beers later on.

A little early for that. It was only eleven thirty in the morning.

_"'Cos I'm a speeeed king... Gotta hear me sing... yeah I'm a speeeed king... seeeeeee meeeeeeee faaaaaaall..."_

The pyjama-clad cop flopped onto the couch as he sang the chorus to one of his classic rock tunes, and hiked his feet up onto a footstool, remote in hand.

He jerked as a sudden electric SNAP echoed from the kitchen. He listened for a moment, and shook his head as pawed feet could be heard padding around the kitchen. The gurgle of the coffee being poured into a mug followed, then the clink of a teaspoon against crockery, until eventually a groggy black-furred figure emerged from the kitchen clutching a steaming black coffee.

Wade raised a sandwich as his hedgehog-son flopped into the couch beside him.

"What have I told you..." Wade pointed a finger, a blob of ketchup on the tip wobbling with the motion, "about doing that in the house?"

The grumpy teenage space hedgehog rolled his eyes and yawned. "Sorry.." He mumbled, his voice squealing slightly, "tired..."

"Christ, are kids these days so lazy they have to teleport to every room instead of using their damn feet?!" Wade groaned, licking his fingers.

"Relax, I haven't shorted anything out in weeks..." Replied Shadow, giving his human guardian an exasperated look.

"Yeah well, I don't like it..." Said Wade, tapping his adopted son on the shoulder, "This teleportation power you have... I don't know, it could be more dangerous than you think..."

A small burst of static whipped up Wade's arm from Shadow's quills, causing the human to damn near crap his Donald Dick patterned pyjama pants.

"See?!" The cop wailed, shaking his numb hand, "this I why I tell you not to do it in the house!"

Shadow glared at the human with large offended eyes.

"Well, so-rree! I didn't realise it was a crime to move around your own house, old man!"

"Hey, who are up calling 'old man', short stuff?"

"Who are you calling short, fat guy?"

"Furball!"

"Baldy!"

"Rat-boy!"

"Monkey!"

They glared at one another intensely, like two warriors about to engage in combat. Tension filled the air, which could be cut by a knife in this very instant.

Wade stuck his tounge out.

And Shadow fell about in a sudden explosion of laughter.

The human grinned as the little hedgehog rolled about the couch, giggling uncontrollably. 

"Oh, did that tickle you?" Said wade, the hedgehog grinning at him from the end of the couch.

"You cheated!" Replied Shadow. "You made me laugh!"

"Cheated?! Hey, screw you, you little troglodyte! C'mere..."

Shadow squealed as Wade lunged toward him and began scratting at the hedgehog's tan belly and ribs.

"No! NO!!" The hedgehog screeched, wriggling desperately, "Quit it! QUIT IT!!!"

"That'll teach you..." Growled Wade, continuing the assault, "to use weird-ass space hedgehog powers inside the house!"

Shadow batted at Wade's hands, grinning at his dad. "Okay, OKAY!! "

Wade ceased his attack and abruptly pointed a finger at the hedgehog. 

"I mean it, little dude. If I need to get the electrics fixed again, it's coming out of your allowance..."

"Okay... I won't do it no more..." Shadow huffed, raising himself back into a sitting position, utterly swamped by the Motorhead t shirt that served as one of his pyjama tops. His face curled into a sly grin. "Maybe..."

Wade chuckled and sipped at his coffee. He couldn't stay mad at his adopted son for long. The kid meant no harm, and if Wade was honest, if he possessed the power of teleportation, he 'd be tempted to abuse it too. If he was brutally honest, he'd probably just use it for beer runs between the refridgerator and the couch.

Thing is, Wade was a parent now. And he needed to set a good example for his son.

Wade smiled to himself. Shadow had changed so much in the last few months, and all for the better. when he had first come to live in the Whipple household, the hedgehog had been homeless, starving, and utterly feral. He was still mangy and bedraggled, but these days the hedgehog held himself with much more confidence, often joking and openly having fun, and Wade swore the kid had grown a few inches since taking him in. 

Wade felt proud of himself. He thought he had done a good job by the kid, for someone who basically still felt like a kid himself. Sometimes, it felt more like he was living with a friend than a child.

Wade didn't care. That just made things more fun. And he was proud of his hedgehog son regardless.

The cop took an emotional slurp from his coffee, half of it dribbling down his chin.

The two sat in silence for a while, eating their sandwiches and drinking their coffee.

"So dad..." Shadow began uncertainly, before flashing his human father big puppy-dog eyes. "Can I get a motorbike?"

Wade lurched forward, spraying coffee from his lips.


	9. The visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected guest comes to visit.

It had started as just another ordinary day off.

Wade had dragged himself out of bed, clad in his favourite Donald Dick pyjamas, and stumbled downstairs in search of caffiene. He flopped into the couch and thumbed the tv remote, groggily searching for something to watch.

He was shortly joined by an equally sleepy black and red furry figure, who materialised in the kitchen with a whip-crack of red lightning.

"I'm not telling you again... " said Wade, as his hedgehog son padded into the room, coffee in hand.

"I'm getting pretty good at it..." replied Shadow, stifling a yawn as he settled into the couch beside his human.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty good at taking a dump, but I don't need to do it all over the house..."

"so what you're saying..." Shadow said, leaning back and resting his feet on Wade,  
"Is that I'm only allowed to teleport to the bathroom? "

Wade playfully scratted at his hedgehog son's stomach, ruffling the teen's already incredibly messy fur.

The two males sat in silence for a while, absently slurping coffee and watching the tv, until the rapping of knuckles on wood echoed from the front door. They shared a look. No visitors were expected today.

"I'll check it out..." Wade said, setting his mug down on the coffee table. "Go wait in the kitchen..."

The hedgehog did as he was told while the human answered the door.

.................................................

"Wade!"

"Mom?!"

Upon opening the door, a leather-clad woman with extremely long white hair launched herself into a tight hug with the cop, standing on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Mom..." Gasped Wade, as the woman stepped back, "this is... a surprise.."

"Well, it's a nice day and I knew you'd be off work, so I decided to take a ride out and see my favourite boy!" the woman said, gesturing back at a huge chrome motorcycle that sat beside Wade's truck. 

"That's... great, mom..." Wade replied, wondering exactly what he was going to do. She was his mother and he wouldn't turn her away... but knowing her, if she found Shadow...

"Anyway, why don't I stick the kettle on and make us a nice cup of tea?" The woman said, cheerily ducking beneath her son's arm.

Oh crap.

..............................................

He was so stupid.

He should have stayed hidden. But no, he had to try and head up the stairs to his room.

And now she was looking right at him. and shadow couldn't help but stare back, deer-in-headlights mode fully activated.

He could have teleported away, to his room, into a closet, into the middle of the freaking woods of he wanted. But it seemed that his newfound powers just wouldn't work right now.

Besides. The damage was done.

The woman, clad from head to toe in thick leathers, gawped at Shadow with a bewildered expression on her face as her brain tried to decipher exactly what it was she was looking at. Shadow, not knowing what else to do, flopped his ears and offered her a meek wave.

"Uh... hi?"

Her mouth flopped open, the woman not expecting words to emanate from the strange creature in the hallway.

"Oh god... Mom, I can explain..."

Wade rested a hand on his mother's shoulder, as the two stared at one another.

"Wade?" she said softly, not taking her eyes away from the hedgehog, "what... who... what is this?"

Shadow shot a helpless look to the man, while Wade racked his brain figuring out how to explain the scruffy little creature.

"Mom?" Said the cop, rubbing the back of his head, "this... is Shadow. He's... my son..."

...............................................

Shadow recoiled as the woman flapped open her mouth and inhaled, expecting her to scream in belated terror at the mangy little creature she had discovered in her son's house. How could she not? Shadow knew what he looked like, had dealt with people's reactions to him before. Even Wade, who was used to dealing with extraterrestrial animal-people, had been shocked at Shadow's feral appearance when he first laid eyes on the unkempt hedgehog. So this woman, who apparently had no knowledge of Shadow's existence, was going to completely and utterly freak out.

But she didnt.

Instead, the woman squealed in adoration, and swiftly scooped the hedgehog up in leather-clad arms.

"Oh my..." She cooed, a huge grin stretched over her wrinkled face, "You are... absolutely precious!"

Shadow shot his adoptive father a look of utter confusion, and was met with a resigned shrug.

The woman, still wearing a smile, raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Shadow?" She said, regarding him inquisitively, "can you... say anything else?"

Shadow nodded lightly his big red eyes meeting her grey. "Yeah, I... speak English alright..."

She gasped with delight, jostling him in her arms.

"Where... do you come from, Shadow?"

Shadow furrowed his brow, unsure how to answer this query. He had grown on Earth, but originated from a planet on the far side of the universe.

He shrugged. "Uh... I'm from space?"

The woman beamed with delight at his answer.

"Ha! I knew it!!" She chuckled and shifted the hedgehog in her arms, settling one arm under his ass to better support his weight, holding the little alien like a child. She turned to her son, who awkwardly hovered in the hallway, and raised an eyebrow. "who's the mother?"

" _Adopted_ , mom... " Wade replied, while Shadow snorted with laughter.

..............................................

They moved to the living room, where Wade explained the situation to his mother. The woman was infatuated with Shadow, constantly fussing and petting the scruffy hedgehog, even now lightly scratching him behind the ears while he snuggled into her side.

He didn't mind. He was actually enjoying the affection.

"Wade, you should have told me..." the woman said, giving the hedgehog a cuddle, "I can keep a secret! I would have been more than happy to help take care of him! "

"Yeah mom, it's not every day you adopt a space rodent from planet Zog..." Wade began gathering empty mugs, the trio having been enjoying tea while Wade explained everything. "I didn't know what to tell you! I figured it was best to keep things quiet until we figured everything out..."

"Well whatever you've been doing, you haven't been grooming him..." she began flicking at Shadow's messy fur and quills, nose scrunched with disapproval. "You could do with a good brush, my dear..."

"Mom I'm a cop, not a hair stylist..." Wade grumbled , raising a mug. "More tea?"

She nodded, grinning sweetly at her son.

"I have an idea..." she mused, standing and offering Shadow a hand, "would you like to come with me, sweetheart?"

Shadow cocked his head quizzically, nevertheless taking her hand. "where to?"

She grinned. "For a little pampering session!"I

................................................

"Is that your motorbike?"

The woman smiled at the question while she ran a brush through Shadow's fur. "Sure is! I've been riding since I was a girl... my brother, my sister, and me! We used to get up to all kinds of trouble! Drove our parents crazy..."

"That's so cool! "

"Arm please..." The woman gently lifted Shadow's arm and began brushing down his side. "Have you ever heard of the Isle of Man?"

Shadow shook his head, careful not to catch her with his quills.

"Well, it's a small island off the coast of the United Kingdom... lots of people go there to ride! They even have a motorcycle racing tournament most years! I've been lots of times! "

"That sounds awesome..."

"If you like..." she raised his other arm and continued brushing. "I can take you one day? Have ourselves a little holiday? "

Shadow furrowed his brow, and his shoulders slumped. He knew that would never happen. How was he supposed to board a plane, or a ship? His teleportation abilities were only so limited... 

And why was this woman... being so nice to him?

"Why..." He swallowed with apprehension , uncertainty tinging his voice. "Weren't you scared? when you saw me?"

"Oh sweetheart, why would I be scared of you?" The woman began running her hands through his quills, bunching them into thick spikes.

"Because i'm... different..."

She smiled, a comforting hand scratching behind his ears.

"Can I tell you a story?" The woman said, Shadow nodding lightly. "One weekend, years ago, me and my boyfriend at the time took a little camping trip. We parked our bikes and set up the tent, and stayed up all night just looking at the stars..." she twisted his spines, applying finishing touches to her handiwork. "That was the night we saw a ufo! "

Shadow looked to her, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You saw a ufo?"

She nodded and grinned happily, displaying nicotine-stained teeth.

"Clear as day! It kind of hovered over us for a bit before shooting off into the sky... my boyfriend brushed it off of course, said it was just a trick of the light or something..." she shook her head. "but even if he was right, I knew that day that there are things about this world... our universe... that just can't be explained... it's a whole lot more complex than little beings like us can comprehend... " she have his shoulders a little squeeze. "Besides, the proof is right here with me!"

Shadow smiled to himself. He liked this woman.

"Okay then..." The woman stood from her kneeling position and scooped Shadow up again, facing him toward the bathroom mirror. "who's this handsome young man?"

Shadow's jaw dropped at his new appearance. He had always been a scruffy little creature, missing teeth, fur and quills sticking out in whatever direction they felt like. Now though, his fur was straight and smooth, brushed free of knots, and his quills were bunched neatly into thick spikes. The fur on his muzzle, after a light trim, confirmed closely to the shape of his face.

He didn't look like the dog-boy any more. In fact, he thought he looked... pretty cool.

"There..." Wade's mother hummed, smiling at the expression on Shadow's face. "That's better, don't you think?"

shadow looked to the woman and grinned. "Thank you..." The hedgehog paused, only now realising that he hadn't actually caught her name. "What... what do I call you?"

She returned his grin and offered him a wink. "Just call me Nan!"

She set him down on his feet and took his hand. "Now... Let's go and see if your father has money for a Chinese, shall we?'

Shadow was numb with disbelief as she led him by the hand away from the bathroom. He... had a grandmother now. a grandmother who rode motorbikes and wore leather and had all the time in the world for her new space hedgehog grandson.

Was this what it was like to have a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this little chapter before going to work, so I apologise for any typos or mistakes that might exist. I'll tidy things up when I get back!
> 
> I'm not apologising for Donald Dick though. That shit's staying in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seems like I've abandoned this fic, but I'm currently really enjoying writing the homecomings fic and want to concentrate my efforts there!
> 
> My Tumblr https://theincredibledogboy.tumblr.com


End file.
